James Hinchcliffe
| died = | hometown = Oakville, Ontario, Canada | knownfor = Race car driver | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Sharna Burgess | place = 2nd | highestscore = 40 (Freestyle, Viennese Waltz/Foxtrot fusion) | lowestscore = 28 (Quickstep) | averagescore = 36.6 }} James Hinchcliffe is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com James Hinchcliffe is arguably one of the most popular drivers in the Verizon IndyCar Series. Currently in his sixth racing season and second for Schmidt Peterson Motorsports, the affable Canadian has four Indy car wins, ten podiums and one pole position to date. He was voted IndyCar's Favorite Driver in 2012 by the fans and was 2011 Verizon IndyCar Series Rookie of the Year. In 2015, the 29-year-old suffered life-threatening injuries from a practice crash for the Indianapolis 500, which ended his season after only five races. After a long road to recovery and rehabilitation, James returned to racing this year in even better shape than before. He earned his first IndyCar pole at the 100th Running of the Indianapolis 500, the venue that almost destroyed his career. The self-proclaimed Mayor of Hinchtown, his internet civilization, also is the namesake of Hinchtown Hammer Down Ale, a craft beer from Flat12 Bierwerks in Indianapolis. Away from the track, James is a certified Scuba diver and will often be found below the surface getting some "me time." However, he can still find a way to live dangerously, having swum with the sharks in the Bahamas and Turks and Caicos. A collector of guitars and lighters, he counts Eric Clapton, Joe Walsh, Stevie Ray Vaughan and Buddy Guy among his favorite guitarists and boasts a collection of lighters dating back to the 1930s, including some soldier-issued World War II lighters. Dancing with the Stars 23 He was partnered with Sharna Burgess. They placed 2nd. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2 Due to an injury, Burgess was unable to perform with Hinchcliffe, but did choreograph the dances. Hinchcliffe instead danced with Jenna Johnson. 3 Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Performances James & Jenna's Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Trivia * He became engaged to actress Rebecca Dalton in July 2018. ** They were married in August 2019. ** James' former DWTS partner Sharna Burgess choreographed their first dance. Gallery James and Sharna S23.jpg James Hinchcliffe S23.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_2.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 1 3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_2.jpg James_S23_Week_2_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_6.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_1.jpg James_S23_Week_3.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_10.jpg¨ James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_11.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_12.jpg Dwts 23 week 4 james sharna quickstep.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_1.jpg James_S23_Week_4.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 1.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 2.jpg James_and_Sharna_Week_4_Result.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_1.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_2.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_3.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_4.jpg James,_Sharna,_Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg James,_Sharna,_Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Marilu_Maureen_Sharna_James_Val_and_Amber_S23_Week_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_8.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_1.jpg James_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_8.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 2.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 3.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 6.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_1.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_2.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_3.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_4.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_5.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_6.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_7.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_9.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8.jpg James,_Sharna_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_1.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_2.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_3.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_4.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_5.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_6.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_7.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_9.jpg All Couples S23 Week 9.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_1.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_2.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_3.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_4.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_5.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_James_and_Sharna_Elimination.jpg James_and_Sharna_Safe.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_9.jpg James_S23_Week_9.jpg All Couples S23 Week 10.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 1.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 2.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 3.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 4.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 5.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 6.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 7.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 8.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 9.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 10.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 1.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 2.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 3.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 4.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 5.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 6.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 7.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 8.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 9.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 1.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 3.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 4.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 3.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_11.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Finale.jpg Jana S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Circles 3.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Second_Place_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Second_Place_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Second_Place_3.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg James S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg JamesHinchcliffeEngaged.jpg JamesHinchcliffeWedding.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Athletes Category:Runners-up